


worst kept secret

by lynne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Jongin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne/pseuds/lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No one has to know</i>, he leaves unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so bad at writing sex scenes i cringe every time, yet here i am with an awkward attempt at smut. but! i tried to focus not on the act itself but the connection they have and some of the aspects of their relationship. i hope it worked? if not, well, you still have the awfully written “smut.”

Jongin wakes up when he feels plump lips sucking on his erect cock and a hand playing with his balls while a lubed finger caresses his entrance. He exhales heavily, looking down to find a human shaped lump of sheets, and tries not to moan when he lets out a broken laugh.

“What are you doing?” He asks, lifting the blankets with one hand while the other instantly goes to his mouth, his teeth painfully sinking down on his knuckles when he’s rewarded with a particularly hard suck. Kyungsoo looks up at him from behind his eyelashes and his long, messy fringe, smiling around his dick just before he lets it go.

“What does it look like?” He asks back with a cheeky grin, softly kissing his exposed abdomen and nuzzling his nose against it. Jongin laughs again and lets one of his hands rest on the back of Kyungsoo's head, his fingers playing with short strands of hair.

“But why?”

Kyungsoo looks at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes and resuming his job; his hand jerks Jongin off while his lips wrap around the head of his cock, lightly sucking on it while occasionally flicking his tongue against the slit.

After a while, he simply sighs, “I felt like it. Can I fuck you?”

Jongin’s grip on Kyungsoo’s head gets tighter, his mind clouding with lust at just the thought of Kyungsoo’s hot cock buried deep within him, but it also reminds him that they have a show scheduled for today. It’s a Music Bank recording, if he remembers well.

“We have a performance this afternoon,” he rasps out between soft moans, voice taking on a desperate note when Kyungsoo leaves his cock alone in order to take one of his balls into his wet mouth and suck, suck, suck three times.

“I’ll be gentle,” he murmurs against his perineum, lightly pecking the soft skin there before laving his entrance with the flat of his tongue. Jongin groans, pulling at Kyungsoo’s hair while he bites his other hand to unsuccessfully try to muffle down his voice. For what he can see from his spot on the bed, it’s still early, and they’re not the only ones in the bedroom, let alone the whole dorm. While Chanyeol might not mind that much their obvious intercourse and lets them be just because he's a good and forgiving hyung, Jongin still feels extremely embarrassed whenever they are caught red-handed. Besides, he doesn’t want to disturb any of the other members when they still have a few hours to catch up on sleep. God knows how much they all need it.

He gives in when Kyungsoo nips at his entrance, soothing the slight pain with the tip of his tongue.

“Okay,” he finally agrees. “Don’t be rough, though. Please.” _No one has to know_ , he leaves unsaid. It would be all right if it were one of their very rare free days; their friends know about their relationship and are okay with it, but they can’t let anyone notice something out of the ordinary. Jongin can’t suddenly limp on stage and blame it on a fake lesion, nor can he have any bruises or any other type of mark on his overly exposed body for all their fans to see. They have to be careful, even though they’d love to tell the world about them.

But they can’t, so they try to enjoy what they know they can do.

“I told you I’ll be gentle,” Kyungsoo mumbles against the inside of his thigh, breaking off his suddenly too anxious thoughts. Jongin silently thanks him with a light caress on his brow, and Kyungsoo understands, but it doesn’t surprise him – he’s always been good at reading Jongin.

Jongin closes his eyes and hears Kyungsoo rummaging through his bedside table in search of a condom and probably more lube. He hears him uncapping the lid and feels the cold gel on his skin, making him shiver violently. He sighs when Kyungsoo starts stretching him with slow movements of his fingers, moaning softly when his fingertips graze against his prostate.

When Kyungsoo deems him thoroughly prepared, he rips open the condom and puts it on, then lubes himself up, all while humming a catchy song he’s been listening a lot lately. He recognises it just because Kyungsoo made him listen to it when they casually shared earphones on the way back to the dorm after the Overdose showcase, when his phone battery died and he was left with no music to listen to. He remembers Sehun sitting next to him, complaining about “stupid, lovey-dovey couples” and Baekhyun pestering the younger. “Let’s listen to music together, Sehunnie,” he had said in a mocking voice, and Joonmyun had scolded him when Sehun started whining loudly, completely fed up with Baekhyun’s annoying shenanigans.

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity of Jongin being distracted with his own thoughts to start pushing his cock in. He feels the burn of the stretch when Kyungsoo’s almost up to the base. He lets out a content sigh; it always makes Jongin happy to feel Kyungsoo’s big cock filling him to the brim, its hot, heavy feeling always leaving him light-headed. He knows Kyungsoo feels the same when he leaves an elated kiss on his jaw, caressing the skin that covers his hipbones in a soothing motion.

Jongin open his eyes as Kyungsoo kisses his nose and smiles at him, his happy expression turning into one of ecstasy when Jongin moves against him for the first time, signalling he’s finally ready.

He loves seeing Kyungsoo like this; open mouthed and with his eyes closed, his hair in complete disarray and cheeks slightly reddened. He loves watching the way Kyungsoo’s brow furrows with the effort it takes not to thrust too hard, the way he bites his bottom lip in an attempt at supressing his pleasured moans. It’s true Kyungsoo gets off a little on exhibitionism, but he wants to enjoy this moment more than he might ever want the others to know they're having sex.

“We’re not having sex. We’re making love,” would say Jongin, always the romantic. Kyungsoo agrees with him, but he doesn’t like admiting it.

Kyungsoo grunts when he feels Jongin squeezing him in, as if to remind him he has to move.

“You’re so tight, Jongin,” he gasps, moving as slowly as he can. “It’s so hard trying not to fuck you senseless.”

Jongin moans loudly, hiding his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck in embarrassment. He loves when the older boy talks dirty to him and he often imagines Kyungsoo whispering sweet nothings in his ears whenever he touches himself. There was one time he jacked off while listening to Kyungsoo’s voice in My Lady and came so hard he couldn’t listen to it without remembering the occasion ever since.

So regardless of how shy he’s feeling, he whispers, looking intently into his lover’s eyes, “Just for you. Always for you.”

Kyungsoo loses his slow rhythm when he hears that cheesy statement. “Fuck,” he groans, thrusting hard and fast into him. He mouths Jongin’s neck until he gets to his shoulder and starts sucking, mind completely dazed with lust.

“Hey, hey,” Jongin exclaims, trying to get Kyungsoo off of him. “Don’t leave marks!”

“Sorry,” grunts Kyungsoo, licking the slightly red mark on his neck. The make-up artists should be able to cover it, but they will have to make them promise to keep silent about it and don’t ask any questions. It will put Jongin in an uncomfortable position, but Kyungsoo will be there to make him forget about the matter. “I just– it drives me crazy when you say such things.”

Just as Jongin is about to tell him to shut up, Kyungsoo finds his prostate and his voice breaks in a cry he muffles against Kyungsoo’s pale skin. Happy with that reaction, the elder starts rutting against Jongin’s prostate, the head of his cock colliding deliciously with it with every slight movement.

Jongin can’t stop making sounds. Even though he can hear Chanyeol’s soft snores just a few meters from them, he can’t close his mouth. Every move feels incredibly intense, and not even biting one of his knuckles prevents the choked moans from spilling out of his mouth. He can’t control himself, not with Kyungsoo fucking him as hard as he has promised he wouldn’t, not with Kyungsoo gasping into his ear and telling him to come for him just before he takes the soft skin behind his ear between his teeth and suckles furiously, leaving an angry blotch that he will have to somehow conceal.

It’s the thought of having to cover all the marks Kyungsoo’s sure to have left on his body, knowing that even though they will be camouflaged behind layers of make-up he’ll still feel them– will know they’re there– staining his skin– that makes Jongin come hard against Kyungsoo’s stomach, convulsing violently around his cock and milking his release.

“God damn,” Kyungsoo groans when they finally come down from their high. Jongin’s still feeling a bit winded, his laboured breath hitting Kyungsoo’s face. The older boy disentangles their bodies, getting the condom off and tying it up securely before throwing it in the bin. He will have to clean their mess before Chanyeol wakes up or else he will smell the stink of semen and will look at them accusingly for the rest of the week.

He’s about to kiss Jongin when they hear a slight movement to their right. They both turn to look at the other bed, afraid of having woken Chanyeol up, but the other is sleeping as soundly as ever. Jongin lets out a relieved sigh, wrapping their once again tangled bodies with the blankets.

The time for cleaning up will eventually come, thinks Kyungsoo. For now they share lazy kisses under the covers, smiling into each other’s mouth and not minding their morning breath. Later, they will have breakfast; Kyungsoo will cook something for Jongin, maybe some of his kimchi spaghetti Jongin seems to love so much, and the rest of the members will wake up while he’s washing the dishes, with Jongin’s arms wrapped around his waist and his lips leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

But that will be later. For now they lay curled up together in bed, because it’s still too early to get up.


End file.
